


На волнах сна / Float Down

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, hardcore fluff on fluffy paws
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утренние размышления. Няшный сонный Оби-Ван.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На волнах сна / Float Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Float Down.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913987) by [Alexander_Slamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton). 



Туманный рассвет заливал спальню бледно-золотыми лучами. Пробиваясь сквозь жалюзи на окнах, свет лениво падал на кровать. Оби-Ван повернулся к человеку, который по-львиному растянулся рядом с ним. Длинные, тёмно-каштановые волосы струились по подушке волнами мягкого шёлка. Сильные руки потянулись к Оби, и он с благодарностью укрылся в объятиях, отважно бросая вызов пробуждению, которого требовало солнце. 

Казалось, сама Вселенная едва слышно вибрировала в томной гармонии. Их окатывали волны тихой неги. Спокойствие и уютное сияние окружали Оби-Вана невероятным теплом. Ему было так спокойно в объятиях Квай-Гона. Чистые и мягкие простыни приятно ласкали кожу, а длинные руки учителя бережно прижимали его к обнажённой груди. 

Их ноги тесно переплелись. Оби-Ван легонько провёл большим пальцем по голени Квай-Гона, наслаждаясь дразнящей щекоткой от прикосновения к мягким волоскам. Его высокий и сильный учитель казался сейчас таким тонким и уязвимым, что Оби-Вану невольно хотелось назвать его милым. До неприличия длинные ресницы Квай-Гона слегка трепетали во сне. 

Он повернулся, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Квай-Гона. Легко коснулся по-детски мягких волос. Пальцы погрузились в пушистые пряди. Оби-Ван наслаждался этим ощущением. Квай-Гон спал, дыша глубоко, спокойно и расслабленно, как уже давно не бывало. 

По утрам Храм джедаев не был похож ни на одно другое место во Вселенной. Казалось, сам воздух здесь переполнен мыслями и эмоциями тысяч существ, чувствительных к Силе. Жизнь и свет, пронизывающий разум Оби-Вана, требовал пробуждения. Слух уже начал фиксировать шум транспорта, который постоянно двигался по трассам Корусканта. Очередной напряжённый день звал всё настойчивей, но Оби-Ван отказывался выбираться из тёплого кокона, в котором сейчас находился. Мысли сперва потекли ручейком, затем хлынули хаотичным потоком. Нет, он не думал ни о чем конкретном, но шестерёнки всё равно завертелись, и мирное утро едва не разлетелось на осколки. 

\- Оставь это. Спи, - Квай-Гон обнял Оби крепче, и тот уткнулся лицом в грудь любимого учителя. 

Квай-Гон стал словно барьером, оберегающим Оби от тревог. Биение жизни и сердца успокаивали его и вновь убаюкивали. Учитель зевнул и пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его грудь вздымалась и опускалась под щекой Оби-Вана. Крупная ладонь прошлась по волосам, мягкая и ловкая. Квай нежно пропускал пряди между пальцами. Оби-Вану стало так уютно в потоке этой любви, что он сам не заметил, как вновь провалился в сон без сновидений.

Квай-Гон Джинн был уверен, что не существует зрелища прекрасней, чем его спящий возлюбленный. Кроме того момента, когда Оби-Ван проснётся. 


End file.
